Most lawn chairs are constructed with a tubular metal frame with canvas or plastic webbing extending between the frame members. Many of these lawn chairs have low backs that do not provide head support for a person using the chair. When relaxing or sleeping in the chair, the person's head will roll back or to the side into an uncomfortable position. Further, the person's head may rest against the metal frame member on the top of the chair back.
Accordingly, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a head rest attachment that will extend upwards from the top frame member of back of tubular type leisure furniture and give padded support to the user's head.